


Coming Home

by cheryaryu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Day6 Members, Mention of Stray Kids Members, Mention of Twice Members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryaryu/pseuds/cheryaryu
Summary: Mark Tuan is the owner of one of a 5-stars hotel in Seoul. He got into an accident some months ago, he lost some of his memories. His fiance, Suzy, was patiently helping him on recovering his memories. But, on the first day he come back to work, he unconsciously fall in love with a Chef that work on his hotel. The problem is the Chef was married and he has a fiance.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good Morning, Mr Tuan.” a young lady behind the receptionist desk greet her boss when the dark brown haired man approaching her. Mark Tuan, the owner of the hotel, smile to the young lady. 

“Good Morning, Mina. Has Chef Park arrived yet?” Ask Mark gazing to the left side of the receptionist desk where the hotel restaurant located. Mina biting her inner lips before nodded. 

“Yes, Sir. He arrived 30 minutes ago.”

A smile formed on Mark lips. He then muttered a ‘thank you’ before walking away to the restaurant. It becomes a habit now. When he come to the hotel for work, he always come to the restaurant first to get his morning coffee from a particular chef. Chef Park Jinyoung. A few months ago, he got an accident and lost some of his memories and he have to take a rest for 3 months to recover his health and regain his memories. Even though there is no progress on regaining his memories, but thanks to his beautiful fiance nagging, his body recovering fast and he can back to work again. Then, when Mark come to work for the first time after the accident, his assistant, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or the boy preferred to be called as Bambam, giving his first drink made by the Chef Park. After that, Mark was spellbounded by the coffee that chef Park made. Even he like the chef’s coffee more than his fiance’s one. 

His fiance, Bae Suzy, also the manager of his hotel helping him to manage the hotel while he recovering his health. She also help him to regain his memories by telling him their dating life. How they meet, Mark confession, their first date, their engagement, and more thing. Mark can picture it, but it was so blurry for him. He felt so sorry to his fiance, but the girl only smile and said that it's okay if Mark doesn't remember it anymore, they always can make other memories. And Mark is grateful to have such an understanding fiance. 

“Hyung! Umm.. I mean Mr Tuan.” Mark assistant called him when Mark about to enter the restaurant area. Mark stop walking and wait the slender boy to catch him. 

“Good Morning, Bambam-ssi.” Mark said after the boy catch him and both of them entering the restaurant area. “And it's okay to call me Hyung, I don't mind it. It's look like you always call me that before the accident.” 

“No. Miss Suzy doesn't like it. It's disrespectful she said.” Bambam said while taking his journal book and ready to tell Mark his schedule today. 

“Leave it for later Bambam-ssi, We're about having a breakfast now.” 

Mark then open the double door that lead to the kitchen area. Some of the workers look at him with an awkward expression and then silently slipped away. Mark sometimes wondered, what kind of employer he is before? Some workers seems like avoiding him. Mina for example, She looks so anxious when Mark ask her questions back then. Even she avoiding his gaze. Bambam too, he was so awkward and too careful when assisting Mark when the man come to work for the first time. It better now, Bambam looks more relax, like this morning when the younger called him Hyung.

“Good Morning, Sir. Can I help you?” a muscular man come to them with a cute smile. Remind him to some type of puppy. 

“Jackson-ssi, Where is Chef Park?” Mark ask him. Jackson’s expression become flat all of sudden. 

“He is on the storage room, checking the stock for today’s main menu. I'm afraid that he is busy now. You can't meet him for now.” he said. 

“Jackson Hyung!” Bambam whispered. The man look at the boy behind Mark for awhile before his gaze back to the owner of the hotel. 

Mark frowning his forehead, of course he doesn't like this boy attitude. Everytime he want to meet the chef, this boy always get into his way. Jackson always prevent him to meet the Chef. If he successfully meet the chef, Jackson will dragging the man away from him. 

“Well, I don't think I need your permission to meet my own employee. So, excuse me.” Mark said. He walk past Jackson to the storage room.

There he can see the man he looking for is talking to his sous-chef. Mark then leaning to the door and watch the gorgeous man in front of him giving some order to the tall boy. 

“Gyeom-ah, I think we need more shrimp for dinner. Mina said that we have more guests than last night.” Chef Park said while looking through some boxes. “Don't forget to call Mr Jung for the fresh vegetables and fruit. Last night the vegetables isn't as good as usual. I don't want my restaurant look bad. Okay?”

“I won't forget it, Jinyoung hyung. You've said that three times already.”

“I just want to make sure. Last time I tell you that, you forget about it and I have to make Chaeyoung and Jisung run to the supermarket.” Jinyoung looking to the tall boy with a death-glare. Mark smiling when he see it. It's look rather cute than scary for him. He then knock to the door beside him. 

“Sorry for interrupting. I need to see Chef Park for a moment.” Mark said. The chef and the sous chef drift their attention to Mark. He can hear Jinyoung sigh. 

“If you know you interrupting, then you know I can't see you right now.” Jinyoung said grab the book that Yugyeom bring and write something there. 

“Ohh.. Come on, Chef Jinyoung, I just need you for 5 minutes, for my morning coffee.” 

“You can ask Bammie for coffee, Sir. He is your assistant not me. Or you can ask Brian instead, he is the best barista here.”

“Your coffee is the best coffee I ever drink. It’s like you have special recipes for it and I only want to drink yours.”

If Mark stand a little bit closer to Jinyoung, Jinyoung sure Mark can see his redden cheek now. Jinyoung clearly like what Mark just said. He know he shouldn't do that because he is his boss, moreover the man have a fiance now.

“I have a job to do and it's not making a cup of coffee for you.”

“But I'm your boss, you work for me, Chef. I want to drink your coffee, and it's an order.” Mark smirking towards the man. Jinyoung look at him with an annoyed expression before harshly giving Yugyeom book to its owner, certainly pissed off by his boss. He then walk out from the storage room, unnecessarily bumps Mark's shoulder by his shoulder and walk to the kitchen counter. Mark chuckles because of Jinyoung childish act. He then following Jinyoung to the counter. 

“Hey, Chef Jinyoung. Can you teach Suzy to make a coffee, please? I'll pay you more for the lesson. She have to learn how to make this incredible coffee, so she can make one every morning after we got married.”

Suddenly Jinyoung hands stop working. He stared to the empty cup that haven't been filled by anything. Mark tilting his head, looking to Jinyoung who suddenly stop making him a coffee and looks like in a deep thinking.

“Chef Jinyoung?”

“....”

“Park Jinyoung?”

“....”

“Hey Jinyoung-ah!”

Jinyoung’s body jolting when Mark call him, bringing his mind back to the real world. He stare to the dark brown orb of Mark’s for awhile before continue making the coffee. Mark stay silent beside him. When their eyes meet moments ago, he can see a hint of hurt there. He also can feel Jinyoung said something to him through his eyes. But Mark can't figure what Jinyoung want to said. 

“Your coffee is done. Next time please stop plastering me and tell Bammie to come instead if you need your coffee.” Jinyoung said with a low voice. Mark clearly can feel the man is upset now, so he just nodded his head and take his coffee to the dining area while waiting for his fiance come to eat breakfast together. 

Jinyoung looking at Mark's back until he was disappeared behind the double door. He then flopped down to the floor, not having much energy on his leg to stand up. 

“Jinyoung oppa!” Chaeyoung kneeling beside him. “Let me help you to the locker room oppa. Rest a bit.” she said holding Jinyoung's hand and help the man to stand up. 

“I'm okay, Chaeyoung-ah. I have to make breakfast for the guests.”

“No oppa. You have to rest. Yugyeom oppa is here, and Jihyo Unnie will help him.”

“At least let me make the pancake for him, Chae-ya.” Jinyoung whispered. He can't do anything else except secretly making a dish for his love of life. No other than the man who demanding him to make a coffee just now. 

Chaeyoung bit her lips. Jinyoung look so pitiful right now. She knows Jinyoung story about his secret love that involves her boss, who unknowingly hurt the chef. She just want to said something when suddenly someone grab Jinyoung's body and throws Jinyoung over their shoulders. Jackson carried Jinyoung like he just carried a big sack of potatoes. 

“Jack! PUT ME DOWN! JACKSON!” Jinyoung’s scream was the last Chaeyoung heard before the two men enter the locker room. A slight tap on her shoulder make Chaeyoung spin around. 

“Jackson hyung will take care of it. Now, can you help me to get the flour from the storage room?” the sous chef Yugyeom smile to her. Chaeyoung smiling then doing a salute pose before dashing her way to the storage room. 

.   
.   
.   
. 

“What the heck are you doing, Jackson?!” Jinyoung gritted his teeth and glaring at Jackson after the man throw him on the couch inside the locker room. 

“I'm trying to get yourself together. Wake up Jinyoung! Mark doesn't remember you anymore!”

Jinyoung looking at Jackson with a hurtful expression. “I know it. You don't have to rub it on my face.” Jinyoung hang his head low, staring at the floor beneath his shoes. Some minutes passed, neither both of them say anything. 

“He will get married to Suzy.” Jinyoung said breaking the silence. 

Jackson snort. “So what? You also married.” Jinyoung eyes now fall on his left hand. There is a platinum white ring around his ring finger. His wedding ring. 

“Right. I'm married man.” he whispered to himself but Jackson can hear it.Jackson let a sigh before sitting beside Jinyoung. He know Jinyoung was hurting now, even though he is not show it and trying to act nothing happened to him. Jackson put his arm around Jinyoung and hug the raven from the side. Jinyoung give up on acting all strong and cool, he leans his head on Jackson shoulder. Minutes later, Jackson can feel his uniform wet and Jinyoung’s small sob can be heard too. 

“He ask me to teach her how to make the coffee, so she can make one.” Jinyoung grip Jackson arm hard. “He want her to make the coffee for him. He doesn't want me anymore.” Jinyoung sobbing louder now. Jackson rub Jinyoung’s back. 

“Tell him the truth, Jinyoung. Tell him everything and run away with him.”

Jinyoung wipe his tears and rise his head up. He then slightly push Jackson. “I can't. You know I can't do it. You know the compensation. I can risk other person life for my own life.” Jinyoung shake his head. 

“Then leave him. Stop hurting yourself.”

“No. I can't do that either. He is my life Jack. I can't live without him. I'll wait for him until he remember about us.”

“How long? How long you have to wait?”

“As long as it takes. I'll wait for him forever if it takes forever to him to remember me.”

Jackson sigh. His friend is so stubborn. “I wonder what your husband said when he heard what you just said. I bet he is crying mess.”

Jinyoung rub the ring on his finger. His lips then forming a tiny smile. He is married. He have a husband. And he almost forget it. 

.   
.   
.   
. 

Mark is sipping his coffee when his beautiful fiance approaching him. The girl look so beautiful with her soft pink dress and white cardigan. Her long hair is tidily tied, and even with a simple make up, she look so stunning. Mark smiling and put his cup down. 

“Good Morning, My Angel.” He said when Suzy sit in front of him. The girl giving him a tiny smile before ask the waiters to bring her favorite breakfast set. 

“I know we have one of good restaurants here, but can we eat somewhere else? I got bored by eating at work place.” She said while taking her journal and write something there.

“Why? I like here. This place food is most delicious. Especially, this coffee.” Mark push his cup to Suzy. “You have to try this. This coffee was special made for me by Chef Park.”

Suzy hand come to stop. He look up to Mark. “You meet him again?”

“Yes, I ask him to make me this coffee.”

“Don't ever meet him again. I don't like it.” Suzy said. Her voice was full of anger and jealousy, making Mark smiling wide. 

“Hey.. are you jealous to him? How cute.”

“I'm serious Mark. I don't want you to meet him again.”

“Come on, Babe. I just want a coffee.”

“You can ask your assistant to make one. That's what he paid for. Or you can ask me instead, I'll make you one.”

“You're busy baby. And Bambam coffee is not good as Chef Park made.”

“Oh.. So you prefer Chef Park than me?”

“What? No.. It's not like that.”

“Then, listen to me. I don't want you come near him again. That's the final Mark.”

After that, she close her journal book and shove it to her hand bag before stand up and leaving Mark. Mark stay silent while looking at Suzy back figure. He then sigh. Suzy is so possessive toward him. And it become more and more when he talk about Chef Jinyoung. It's not the first time she snap because of the Chef. And Mark doesn't know what to do. One side, he doesn't want make Suzy mad at him. But the other side, he can't stay away from the chef. There is something about the man that make him want to become closer to the Chef. Mark grab his cup then drink all the coffee in one shoot. 

“She even doesn't eat her breakfast again.” he said then stand up and walk out the restaurant. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

After the last time Jinyoung meet Mark for the morning coffee and ended by Jinyoung break down in front Jackson, Mark doesn't show up to the kitchen again. Jinyoung was relieved by that. But he also kinda missing his handsome boss asking him for the coffee. Bambam sometimes comes by to take his boss coffee, but the man never show up by himself. Jinyoung silently cursing Mark habit to take a person word deep to his heart. 

Jinyoung took a glance on the big clock above the entrance door. 7.50 am. He never this late before. Usually, he come to work at 7 in the morning. Then, he will come to the storage room to check his food ingredients before going to change his clothes to his work uniform and start to make breakfast for the guests at 8. But today he want to come late. For a reason. He miss someone, and he want to see him today. Mark’s work hour starts at 8. And he never come late to work if there is no other things he need to do first. So, Jinyoung now walk slowly to the receptionist desk. He decide to have a small talk to Mina while waiting for Mark come. 

“Good Morning, Mina.”

“Good Morning, Jinyoung Oppa. You come late today.”

“Yes, there is something I need to do first. Yugyeom has came right?”

“Yes Oppa. He come early today. It’s so strange to see him come before you.”

Jinyoung only smile to the lady. This morning he called Yugyeom to come early, receiving some grunt from the boy, but Jinyoung promised that he can leave work early too, so the boy immediately agreed to come early. Jinyoung then chatting with Mina for some moments while his eyes sometimes glance to the front door. 

“Ohhh.. I know it. You waiting for someone, right oppa?” Mina said while he doesn't really paying attention to the lady when a red Ferrari stop in front of the entrance. The person he wait then come out from the driver seat. He using navy blue suit today with a baby blue tie around his neck. His blonde hair was styled up so he can show his gorgeous face. With his sunglasses on, he look hundreds times more handsome. Jinyoung bite his own lips to prevent him smiling wide. He still can hear Mina tease him but he was too busy looking at his boss. But it's not need a long time to his smile disappeared from his lips. Mina teasing word also come silent when Mark run to the other side of his car and open the passenger door. Then, a beautiful lady come out from Mark’s car. She wearing a baby blue dress, matched with Mark’s neck tie. Suzy smile to his fiance then walking first to the entrance door while Mark give his cars key to the vallet boy. 

Suzy see him first. She stop her way and waiting for Mark while her eyes never leave Jinyoung. Jinyoung can see Mark jog a little to Suzy. Suzy then circling her arm on Mark's arm, hugging it from the side. Mark smile to his fiance then place a little kiss on her temple. Jinyoung haven't feel suffocating like this before. He shouldn't feel that. He have saw what Suzy done for some times before, but every times she is clingy to Mark, Jinyoung feel the oxygen was cut from his lung. With all his mighty, he held his tear as Mark saw him and waving his hand to him. And of course Suzy won't let it slide. The girl quickly drag Mark to the elevator on the opposite of the receptionist desk. Jinyoung turn his head, pretend to talk to Mina while his tear are spilling. Mina quickly grab some tissue sheet and give it to Jinyoung. 

“Thanks Mina.” He said wipe his tears. “It's time for me to go. Have a nice day! Good luck!” Jinyoung smiling to Mina then walk to his workplace while rubbing his wedding ring. 

‘Just see your face for some minutes is enough for me to bear anything’


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay! First order for today's lunch.” Chef Jinyoung holding the menu order that Jackson give to him. “Appetizer, one fruit salad and one chicken salad with fresh mayonnaise. Main course, two black pepper beef pasta and dessert is strawberry shortcake.” Jinyoung quickly pin the order sheet on the board behind him. 

“Yugyeom, Pasta. Jihyo, chicken salad. And Chaeyoung fruit salad.” Jinyoung seriously commanding his coworkers, not aware that his boss approaching him. Mark lean his body on Jinyoung counter behind the man.

“Yes Sir!”

“Really oppa? I make the fruits salad?” Ask Chaeyoung. 

“Yes Chae, you have to start making dishes too. You can do it right?”

“I can oppa!”

“Great. Make me proud okay?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Good. Jisung, give me the beef.”

Jinyoung turn to his counter, and startled to see Mark behind him. 

“God! You scare the crap of me.” Jinyoung said rub his chest. Mark giggling to Jinyoung. “What are you doing here, Sir? Your coffee time is over and I'm busy now. Move aside.” 

Jinyoung push Mark from his counter and get to seasoning the beef that Jisung brought, trying to ignore Mark intense gaze beside him. 

“I just checking my employee. You do a good job on commanding your team. I like to see it.” Mark said. Jinyoung compose himself to stay with his stoic face.

“Thank you. I've work with them for 4 years now. They won't ignore my order. “ 

“That because you scary when you mad.” Yugyeom snorting beside him. 

“Shut up before I thrown this pepper to your face.” Jinyoung glare to the tall boy, but the boy just mocking Jinyoung by sticking his tongue. “Kim Yugyeom. If you mess up the pasta, you'll die in my hand.” Jinyoung have to use all his mighty to not throw the thong he use to grill the meat to Yugyeom. 

“You know what? I like watching the Tom and Jerry cartoon by watching two of you bickering.” Mark said while holding himself from laughing. 

“Why are you still here? Go away!”

“Well.. Yugyeom is right. You're scary when you mad.” 

“Try me.”

Mark put both of his hand up. “I'm sorry, Mr. Chef. I'll go now before you grab your knife.”

Mark slowly walk backwards, before suddenly he move forward to Jinyoung and whispering to Jinyoung ears. “Have someone else said that you're so sexy when you cooking?”

Jinyoung face suddenly become red because of Mark words. His heart was beating so fast that he is afraid that it will burst later. Jinyoung try to hide his blushing face, but it can't work since Mark face was so close to his face. Mark chuckles when he saw Jinyoung blushing face. Jinyoung quickly grab his knife. 

“Alright Mr. I'm out.” Mark said half running from the kitchen area. 

“Annoying jerk. Why I should have a boss like him? So annoying.” Jinyoung grump while flipping the meat on the grill. 

“I know it, right? So annoying, but you can hide your happy face, by the way.” Yugyeom said placing the pasta on the plate and slide it to Jinyoung counter. 

“I'm not. I'm annoyed right now.” Yugyeom rolling his eyes, how can a person with obvious sparkling eyes look ‘annoyed’? Don't forget the smile that never leave Jinyoung lips. Same way with the redden cheek. 

“Yes Chef, you look so annoyed that you can stop smiling after your annoying boss said that you are sexy when cooking.” Yugyeom said with a mocking tone. 

Jinyoung swear that he nearly throw the meat that he place on the pasta just now to the tall sous chef. But, Felix just come to get the order, so Jinyoung let Yugyeom slide this time. Beside that he also admit that the boy words is right, he is so happy now. 

.   
.   
.   
. 

Mark still giggling when he come out from the kitchen. Jinyoung is so cute. Even his outer appearance was tough and so cool but the man always blushing mad when he tease Jinyoung. That's why Mark always spare a time for annoying and teasing the Chef. An entertaining time between his packed schedule. Speaking of schedules, He saw Bambam just come to the restaurant with a folder on his hand. Mark sighed. 

“Bambam-ah, can we do it later?” Ask Mark before Bambam said anything. 

“But Miss Suzy want it finish before lunch break over.”

“I'll talk to her later, do you have lunch?” Bambam shake his head. “Get lunch first. I'll take Suzy to lunch at another place, so don't worry.” 

Mark just walk to the restaurant door when a man grab his shoulder and turn him around. Bambam standing beside Jackson with his hand holding to Jackson arm, restraining him to do something to Mark. 

“Is there any matter, Jackson-ssi?” Mark said, doesn't understand why the man in front of him look so furious. 

“Look, Mr CEO. I don't know why a person who had a high position come to this dirty kitchen. It isn't your place even you are the owner of this hotels. Give me a reason why you always come here.”

“Jackson Hyung stop it.” Bambam said while trying to tug the man away from there. But Jackson doesn't move a bit. Mark clenching his fist while his face stay calm.

“I don't need a reason to see my own employees. I just check them up.”

“Check them up? What a joke. You see him everyday. You check him up everyday? Have you check your other employees as well?”

Mark stay silent. He looking for other reason for answer the man in front of him. But he can't find it. 

“Can't answer it? So, what the real reason you have to meet him everyday? You like him?”

A chill run to his veins. His heart beating fast. Hearing Jackson’s statement, he suddenly feels like caught red-handed doing something wrong. Mark then avoided Jackson eyes. That couldn't be happening. He doesn't like that man, right? Jackson then break away from Bambam grip and grab Mark’s collar. 

“Don't you dare to tell me that you like him. You have a fiance for God sake! Don't play with people heart, you fucker.”

Now some customers and employees give his attention to Jackson who look like will throwing fist to Mark who look like lost to his thoughts. Bambam trying to tear Jackson hands from Mark collar while pleading the angry man to calm down. 

“Jackson Wang!” a loud voice come from the kitchen door. The chef quickly making his way to Jackson and Mark. He then grab Jackson hand, trying to pull it from Mark. 

“Jackson, let Mr Tuan go.” Jinyoung said. 

“...”

“Sseun-ah.. Listen to me and let Mark go!”

Jackson look at Jinyoung with an intense glare before let Mark go. He then take his way to the kitchen with Bambam following from behind. Mark still stay silent while looking at Jinyoung worried face. He cupping Mark face, checking every inch of it. 

“Are you okay Mark? He didn't hit you right? Gosh… I'm so sorry, Jackson sometimes can be overacting. Please forgive him.” Jinyoung said. Mark unconsciously put his hand on top Jinyoung's on his cheek, squeezing it lightly. He feel heat from Jinyoung warm hands spread through his body. He feel so comfortable and so peaceful with Jinyoung touch. Mark then leaning his face to Jinyoung's hand. His eyes never leave Jinyoung soft gaze. He feel he have been on this situation before. Many times. The feeling is so familiar to him. 

“PARK JINYOUNG! What the hell are you doing now?” before Mark can say anything to Jinyoung, soft yet cold voice come through their ear. Quickly a hands pull Jinyoung's hand from Mark face. Mark frowning, clearly doesn't like the warm hand leave his face. He look at the culprit and see his own fiance standing between them with face all red full of anger. 

“What the hell are you doing just now, Chef Park? We're paying you to work here, not flirting with MY FIANCE.” Suzy said. 

“Babe, it's misunderstanding. He not flirting to me. He just help me.” Mark try to explain everything to Suzy. 

“By cupping your face and try to kiss you? Are you kidding me, Mark?”

“No baby. He isn't going to kiss me.” Mark hold Suzy hand, Jinyoung can't help but looking at the scene and trying to not cry so hard. 

“Listen to me, just now Jack-”

“No. You're right, Miss Suzy. It was my fault. Forgive me, I'll not doing that again.” Jinyoung cut Mark words. She shouldn't know that Jackson trying to do something to Mark or she will fire his best friends. He can't let it happen. Jackson is a nice person. A very good friends. 

“I'm so sorry for touch you with my dirty hand, Mr Tuan. I promise I won't do that again. Please forgive me.” Jinyoung said while bowing in front of the couple. 

“Jinyoung-ah, you doesn't need to-”

“Don't ever come near to my fiance, or you know the consequences Chef Park.” Suzy said then pulling Mark out from the restaurant. Mark can't do anything but following Suzy. However, his eyes never leave Jinyoung who still bowing. And he also can see Jinyoung wiping his tears. Mark heart clenched. He feel so guilty and angry knowing that Jinyoung is crying. Because of him. 

“Suzy-ah, I don't think you have to say that to Jinyoung. He just helping me.” Mark said when both of them on the elevator. 

“I don't like him helping you.”

“What? Why?”

“I don't like him come near you.”

“Why? He is a good person.”

“I just don't like him.”

“You can't hate person without reason. That's make no sense.”

“Are you defending him, right now?”

“What? No.. It just.. You are too much just know.”

“I'm too much? He is touching you.”

“And what's wrong with that? Bambam have touch me. Youngjae too. And other person too. What's wrong with Jinyoung touch me?”

“Because he is the fucking Park Jinyoung! That's the problem. That person trying to seduce you and try to steal you from me!”

“What? That's will never happen. Jinyoung is not kind of person.”

“Can't you saw it? He clearly like you. He is flirting with you. He is trying to steal you from me.”

“No way.” Mark said while his heart beating fast. Is that true Jinyoung like him? Wait. He shouldn't be happy. He have engaged and his fiance is in front of him looking at him with angry face. He shouldn't be happy if Jinyoung like him. He can't be. But he can clearly feel the fireworks bursting inside his heart. 

Suzy swift her gaze down. She can clearly see the spark on Mark eyes when she mention that Jinyoung like him. ‘He have steal you from me once. And I won't let him do that again twice. You're mine, Mark. Now and Forever.’ 

“I don't want you to be near him again. That's the end of discussion today.” Suzy said as the elevator door open and she walk out from the elevator to her office room. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

It's been two weeks after that incident and Jinyoung have been avoiding Mark. Mark still come to the restaurant kitchen everyday, but he can't meet the Chef every times he come. The chef either change his shift or Jackson kick him out from the kitchen. Another times, the tall sous chef was the one who come to him and tell him that Jinyoung doesn't want to see him from now on and ask him to not looking for the Chef again. So, when later at night Mark saw the figure of the Chef when he is going to go home after overtime works, he quickly make his way to approaching the man. 

“It's nice to see you this night. Just got out from the works?” Mark said suddenly appeared beside Jinyoung, making the Chef jolted in shock. 

“Gosh! Stop making me startled!” Jinyoung said. Mark giggling because of that. 

“Just finish your work? I can give you a ride to your house.”

“No Thanks. I can take the bus.” Jinyoung said while walking to the bus stop. 

“It's dangerous to walk at night alone, Chef Park.”

“I'm a grown man. I'm not scared of anything. You should go home Mr. Your fiance will kill me if she know I'm near you.”

Mark sighed and grab Jinyoung's hands.   
“Look. I'm sorry for the last time. I know she is rude to you. But please forgive her. She just.. You know.. Overprotective.”

Jinyoung stay silent while looking at Mark with unreadable expression. He slowly pull his hand from Mark's grab. 

“No. It's my fault. I shouldn't touch you at the first place. I'm sorry.”

“No. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Stop saying sorry.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“...”

“So, are we good now? You wouldn't avoiding me again, right? We can be friend again, right?”

“Yeah, we good. But I'd like to you stay away from me. I don't want to meet you again. Don't come to kitchen again.”

“But why?”

“I just don't want to.” Jinyoung said nearly whispering. Mark grab both of Jinyoung hands again. 

“But I want to be your friend. If that because of Suzy, I can handle it. I'll explain it to her.”

Jinyoung pull his hands again. “Listen, I-”

“Jinyoungie!” A deep voice interrupting them. Both Mark and Jinyoung shift their attention to the man approaching them. Mark know that man. He is the chief of security on his hotel. Im Jaebum. 

“Jaebum hyung, you haven't go home?” Jinyoung ask Jaebum while walk pass Mark. Mark can see Jinyoung smiling wide to the man.

“No. One of my man got sick, so I have to work overtime. Just finished your work?” Jinyoung nodded. “Let's go home together, Peach.” Jaebum said while holding Jinyoung hands. Then he look at Mark direction.

“Oh.. Mr Tuan. Good Evening.” Jaebum said while bowing slightly. “It nice to see you here. Are you working overtime too?” 

Mark only nodded. His eyes never left Jaebum hands that holding Jinyoung hands. He doesn't like it. They look so close, and he doesn't like it at all. 

“You should go home then, it must be tiring day.”

“I know. You too.”

“Yeah, please excuse us. I have to take my Peach home, since our daughter is alone at home. I'm afraid she haven't eat because her mom also work overtime. Good night, Sir. Have a safe drive home.” Both Jaebum and Jinyoung bow to Mark before they walk pass their boss to the bus stop. Still holding each other hands. 

Mark clench his fist. He still glaring to the couple who getting into their bus now. He is angry, yet he doesn't really know why he is angry. He doesn't like how casually Jaebum holding Jinyoung's hand. He doesn't like how Jinyoung smile when he saw Jaebum. He doesn't like Jaebum call Jinyoung Peach. And he clearly doesn't like how Jinyoung blushing when Jaebum call him Peach. 

Peach. 

Something ringing on his mind because of that words. He can faintly remember that he also call someone Peach before. But who?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally realize that he indeed in love with Jinyoung. But everything can't be always as simple as we want, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be dropped soon~ bear with me a little~

It is not the first time Jinyoung come to this floor. He have been walking on the hallway to the Ceo Office many times, but after months not visiting this floor, he feel nervous. He just realized how cold and silent this floor. Some minutes ago Bambam come to him and said that Mark want his coffee, but Jinyoung have to bring the coffee to Mark himself. Of course Jinyoung reject it. But Bambam said that Mark isn't in a good mood, and the boy is scared to him. So, Bambam beg to Jinyoung to bring the coffee to Mark office. 

Jinyoung can see Bambam smiling wide from his desk, before knock the Ceo door and open the door for Jinyoung. Jinyoung only nod his head and enter the room before Bambam slowly close the door. Jinyoung bite his inner lip. Mark look so breathtaking there. When he concentrated to his work is gorgeous scene ever. They way of his eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated is looking so handsome yet so cute. Jinyoung take a deep breath before walk to Mark. Slowly, he put the cup on Mark desk. After that he bow slightly and turn around walking to the door. 

“I haven't tell you to leave, have I?” Mark said with a cold tone making Jinyoung immediately stop his step. Jinyoung turn around and saw Mark still focus on his paperwork. 

“You need anything else, sir?”

“Sit down.”

“Huh?”

“I told you to sit down, Park Jinyoung.”

“What? Why?”

“Just fucking sit down!”

Jinyoung quickly run to the chair in front of Mark desk when the man snapped. Jinyoung know that Mark is so scary when angry. He knows it too well. Jinyoung sit on the chair while looking down at his tray on his lap. For some minutes Mark didn't say anything to him. The man just focus on his paperwork. 

“Mr Tuan.” Jinyoung call Mark with a small voice. Even Jinyoung was known as a sassy and savage person, but he was scared when Mark is mad. The man even have thrown a macbook to Bambam because the young man annoying him. 

“Sir, is anything I can help? If not, I have to go to work.” Jinyoung said and stand up then bowing to Mark. 

“What's going on with you and Jaebum?” Mark asking him even his eyes never leave the document he held.

“Huh?”

“Last night, you and him look so close to each other.”

“Well…”

“Are you dating him?”

“...”

“And what about the daughter you talking about last night? I thought you haven't married.”

“...”

“I'm asking you, Park Jinyoung.”

“I think it's not your concern, Sir.”

Mark now fully gazing to Jinyoung. His eyes was full of anger even though his expression is calm, like nothing happened. 

“If you only want to ask me that, then I'll go now.”

Jinyoung said turning his body and walk to the door. But, before he could reach the handle, his body was pulled around by his boss. The tray he held fell to the floor. 

“I won't let you go, Park Jinyoung!” Mark said between his gritted teeth. Second later, Mark lips meet Jinyoung’s one. Jinyoung eyes widen. He trying to push Mark away, but Mark was stronger than him. The older man push Jinyoung to the door and kiss him deeper. 

Slowly, Jinyoung eyes closed. He stop pushing Mark and just gripping his Boss shirt. Not to lie, he miss Mark's kiss so much. It's been awhile since that sweet lips touch his lips. Jinyoung open his eyes slightly, when he saw Mark also closing his eyes, he decided to loop his arm around Mark neck and pull Mark closer to him. Kissing the man deeper.

When they felt they out of breath, they pull their self from each other. Jinyoung open his eyes and straightly see Mark brown eyes. Mark face flushed like his face, since he feel his face so warm. Jinyoung hung his face down, trying to hide his blushing face. 

 

“Jinyoungie, I think I've fallen in love with you.” Mark said hugging Jinyoung tight. Jinyoung heart beating so fast, he felt some butterflies flying on his stomach. 

 

“Please, be mine. I'll cancel my engagement with Suzy for you. Be mine?” 

 

Right. Suzy. Jinyoung finally come back to his sense. He can't do that. Mark shouldn't leave that girl. Mark can't broke the engagement. He won't take the risk if Suzy know Mark broke the engagement because of him. Jinyoung won't ruin other life because of his own selfishness. Jinyoung push Mark away from him. 

 

“I can't.” Jinyoung said while holding his tears. “We can't.”

 

“Why? I love you. And I know you have feelings for me too, right?”

 

“Yes. I have. But I can't be with you.”

 

“Why Jinyoung? Give me reason. If it's my engaga-”

 

“I've got married Mark! I have a husband!” Jinyoung finally can't held his tears anymore. With eyes full of tears, he looking at Mark who look shock. He then lift his right hand, showing the ring on his finger. 

 

“I'm married man. I have husband.” Jinyoung said after some moments of silence. “Yes, I have feeling for you. But I won't leave my husband. I love him so much. I'm so sorry, but please forget me-” Jinyoung paused because he choked by his tears. “Please, forget me and your feelings, just love Suzy for your rest of life.” 

 

Mark can't say anything. He is really shock by the fact that Jinyoung was somebody else’s husband. He never feeling this broken before. It was so hurt even he can't find his words.

 

“I'll go now.” Jinyoung wipe his tears and pick the tray before quickly open Mark’s office door. 

 

“Is it Jaebum? Your husband?” Ask Mark with a small voice when Jinyoung open the door. 

 

“You don't have to know.” Jinyoung answered then close the door leaving Mark alone with his broken heart. 

 

Jinyoung found Bambam standing some feet away from the door with a watery eyes. The Thai boy have listened everything. He quietly pulled Jinyoung into a hug while whispering ‘It's okay’ to the Chef. Jinyoung muffle his sob by hugging the small boy tighter. 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

It took a full week to Mark to believe in Jinyoung words. At first, he thought Jinyoung only make up a reason for rejecting him. So he called the HRD Manager to bring Jinyoung resume. And the results is indeed, Jinyoung is married. He also asking every single employee in his hotel, and the answer is same, Jinyoung is married. But everyone doesn't tell him who is Jinyoung’s husband. Well, Mark already know it who it is. Jaebum. Of course who else? No one else called Jinyoung ‘peach’ or talking about daughter or waiting Jinyoung finished his work except Jaebum. 

 

“Mark!” 

 

Mark who just now lost on his thoughts, finally looking at his fiance. They having a dinner together now. But, since the day Jinyoung reject him, he can't think of anything except Jinyoung. Even his fiance is in front of him now, he can't erase the Chef from his head. He realized that he love Jinyoung so much. Something that he doesn't really feel towards the girl in front of him. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you thinking about? I saw you often lost on your thoughts these day. Any problems?”

 

“No. Nothing.” Mark said, sighing.

 

“You can tell me anything, you know. I'm your fiance and soon to be wife. I'll listen to anything you say.”

 

Suzy smile to him while grabbing Mark hands. Mark look at his fiance eyes. He can see a lot of love from on that eyes. Mark slowly smiled. Maybe Jinyoung right. He have to move on. He have to buried his love for the Chef deep inside his heart. He have to loving Suzy only. He hold Suzy hands back. 

 

“Babe, can we have our parents meet this weekend? I think we should discussing our marriage.” 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Weeks later, the news of Mark and Suzy is getting married was spread around the employees like a fire. It become a hot topic not only around the employees but also from all citizens. Some of them are glad, since Mark and Suzy was a perfect couple. Mark is unbelievably handsome and Suzy is undoubtedly beautiful. They come from same high social status. And they have same high job positions. They look perfect together. 

 

On other hands, some people who know little secret on the hotel obviously disagree about the marriage. One of them is Jackson who now is exploded inside the locker room beside the kitchen restaurant. He kick the things around them while his best friend is crying on the couch. Yugyeom as a good brother and coworker, trying to comfort Jinyoung while calming Jinyoung down. 

 

“Jackson hyung. Sit down and calm down! Oh my god. You giving me a headache.” Yugyeom said. 

 

“No. I'll kill him. He said he love Jinyoung and then preparing his marriage? What the fuck? I'll kill him.”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Sseun-ah. No.”

 

“Stop defending him, Park!”

 

“I'm the one who reject him.” Jinyoung said after calm down. “I told him to love Suzy and forget me. It's not his fault.”

 

“But still. He can't just get married after rejected by you. No. I'll tell him everything! You've hurt so much. I'll tell him everything and making he regret hurting you.”

“Jack-”

 

“Tell him everything and you'll lost your job and you will be kicked out from Korea.” a cold voice cut Jinyoung words. The three men looking to the direction and saw Suzy standing there. 

 

“You know what? I don't care. I won't let my best friend got hurt.” Jackson said angrily. 

 

Suzy chuckling. “If you tell Mark the story, he will shock and probably it will killing him, and your so called best friend absolutely doesn't like it.”

 

Jackson fisting his hands and nearly hit Suzy, but Jinyoung was faster. He held Jackson hands. 

 

“Yugyeom, take Jackson out of here.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom quickly pulling Jackson out as Jinyoung said. 

 

“What else do you want from me, Suzy?”

 

“Nothing. I just come by to tell you that next month I'll getting married to Mark.”

 

“I know it.”

 

“I win, Jinyoung. Mark is mine now and forever.”

 

“Really? But, the moments he got his memories back, I'm sure he'll leave you in heartbeat.”

 

“That will never happen. He can't recover his memories back, remember? The one he love in his memories is me. And always me.”

 

“Nothing impossible. Anything is possible.”

 

“Even he got his memories back, it's too late. He already tied to me at that time and you've been long gone from his memories and his heart.”

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Knock. Knock. 

 

Mark look up from his computer when he heard a soft knock. He frowning. He doesn't remember that he have appointments to meet someone today, and Bambam said he will leave to meet the marketing team just now. 

 

“Come in.” he said while looking at the door. The door slowly opened, and he can see the person he miss but he doesn't want to meet walking to him. The Chef still on his uniform and apron around his waist. He quickly notice Jinyoung eyes look swollen and his nose are red. He have been crying for hours. 

 

“Yes, Chef Park?”

 

“Is the rumor true?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you really getting married to Miss Suzy?” Jinyoung biting his own lips. 

 

“Yes. That's true.”

 

Jinyoung doesn't said anything back. He just take a deep breath and taking something from his apron pocket, then hand it to Mark. An envelope. 

 

“What is this?” Mark open the envelope and take the paper out. 

 

“My resignation letter.”

 

“Why? You know that personal feeling can't interfere the works. That is unprofessional.”

 

“I just.. I feel uncomfortable working here later.”

 

“Jinyoung-”

 

“I'm sorry. I really want to stay away from you.” 

 

Mark looking at Jinyoung eyes, trying to find any hesitation there but that beautiful eyes is full of determination. And it hurts him. Mark put the paper down and turn his chair around, back facing Jinyoung. 

 

“I got it. Thanks for your hard work. I hope you got another good job and always be happy.” Mark said trying to not cracking his voice since the tears already rolling down from his eyes. 

 

“Thank you. I hope you always happy too, Hyung.” Jinyoung looking at Mark with his teary eyes. “I love you so much, Mark hyung. Good bye.” he said with whispering voice before running out from Mark’s room, didn't know that Mark actually heard it. 

 

“Good bye, Park Jinyoung.”

 

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the secret is uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here. Thanks for waiting for this fiction. I hope this end is fulfilling your expectations. Enjoy~

Days after Jinyoung leaving the hotels was feel blurry for Mark. He was busy-ing himself around to make sure he doesn't thinking about Jinyoung. He become a workaholic, even let Suzy handle their wedding by herself. Actually, he doesn't really care about the wedding again. He kinda lost his reason to life since someone walk out from his life. He becomes cold and distant to other employees. But he also doesn't really care since a lot of his employees are kind of hating him. Bambam become more cold to him. Youngjae always looking at him with such a disappointed look. Jaebum and Jackson who look like gonna jump on him with knife to kill him. Even Mina avoiding him when she saw him. And of course Mark know the reason. Obviously. 

“Youngjae, I need documents from last years. Marketing team said Suzy have it.” Mark said to Suzy’s personal assistant, Youngjae. 

“On her cabinet behind her desk. She isn't at the office, wedding dress fitting.” The boy said without looking to Mark and focus on his computer screen. Mark frowning, how rude. But he just shrug it since this boy also have a good friendship with Jinyoung. 

Mark open Suzy room. It little bit smaller than his office but it look spacious. He quickly walk behind his fiance desk and opening all the cabinets drawers, but he can't find the file he needs and the most bottom drawer are locked. 

“Youngjae!” Mark called the man but he didn't come in. 

“Choi Youngjae!”

“...”

“If you still want to work here, you should come in before I kicked you out from my hotel.” Mark said angrily. Another personality that he got after Jinyoung left. He become more hot blooded. 

He saw Youngjae walk in with annoyed face. “Yes, Sir? What do you need from me?”

“This drawer is locked. Get me the keys.”

Youngjae nodded and walk out from the room. Some minutes later, he is back with keys on his hand. He hand it to Mark. 

Mark open the drawer and took some folders from there. He open it and frowning. It was Jinyoung resume. Youngjae’s eyes widen. 

“Wait!” he shout. But late, Mark have open the second folder. It was a marriage certificate. Jinyoung and Mark’s marriage certificate. Mark eyes widen, he was shock at what he looking at. He open the next folder. It was an agreement letter between Jinyoung and Suzy. Mark quickly read it. 

“What the fuck?” Mark cursing. He place the folder aside and pulling all thing inside the drawer. Some picture frames with his and Jinyoung pictures there. He also found a journal with his name on it. But the one catching his eyes most is a square jewelry box that contains a familiar ring there. Mark look up at Youngjae who look so pale right now. 

“What is this, Youngjae? Why Suzy have it? What the fuck is happen here?”

Mark can see the poor boy bite his lips. He saw Youngjae mouth open and closed, but he can't hear anything. Suddenly he felt his head throbbing hard. Then next thing he know is dark. Mark pass out. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Hours later, when Mark wake up, he was already at emergency room in near hospital. He groans and trying to sit down when a pair of hands helping him. He look at the person. He isn't Youngjae or Suzy, but Jaebeom. 

“Thanks.” Mark said. The man smile to him. 

“Youngjae is on the way pick Miss Suzy to come here. How is your feeling, sir? Are you okay?”

“Still dizzy, but it's okay.”

They stay silence for some moments. Only listening to the some sound from medical equipment and some nurse that talking to the other patients. 

“Do you perhaps remember something, Sir?” Jaebeom finally broke the silence. Then Mark remember the file and bunch of photos on Suzy drawer. But he don't remember anything of that. He look at Jaebeom, then shaking his head. Jaebeom’s face drop into a disappointed.

“You know something, right? You know everything.” Jaebeom then nodded his head. 

“I know, but I'm not in the position to tell you about it. And someone threatened me and other people to not telling anything to you.”

“All employees also know?”

“Not all, but some people know.”

“is it Suzy who threat you and other?” Jaebum shake his head. “Then? Jinyoung?” Jaebeom only smile to him. “But, Why?”

Before Jaebeom can answer Mark’s questions, Suzy barge in to his cubicle. 

“Mark! Baby! Are you okay?” Suzy said cupping Mark face. 

“I'm fine. And I'm ready to hear your explanation.”

“Uhh? What explanation?”

“I found it. The things you hide inside your locked drawer.”

Suzy let Mark face go and looking At Youngjae with her deathly stare. 

“I found it by myself. Not Youngjae fault. So, explain it to me now before I lost my temper.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jinyoung stretch his muscles after doing some house work. He just finished packing his things and wrap other furniture that he won't bring. After quitting his job, he decided to move to Japan. His own restaurant are ready to open. Actually it ready some months ago, but after an incident, he push the opening date. 

Jinyoung looking around the apartment. Suddenly his eyes are tearing. This place is full of memories. He never imagined that he will leave this apartment. When his husband give this apartment as wedding gift 3 years ago, he promise that he will never leave this place, he will stay here until he died. But now, it's hard to stay here when his husband is no longer stay with him. 

Jinyoung wipe his tears when he heard the bell ringing. He doesn't have any guest before. And he doesn't recall to meet person today since he is planning to pack his things. So, It must be Youngjae or Jaebeom, since two of them are promise to help him to move. Or maybe Jackson who is still salty that Jinyoung leave him alone in Korea. Maybe Bambam who give him some update about Mark or Yugyeom who whining about his new position as the main chef. But, he never imagine that Mark is the one who standing behind the door when he open it. Jinyoung look at him with a shock face while Mark smile at him as usual. 

“Hey, can I come in?” Mark ask after some minutes Jinyoung stay silent.

“Uh? Yes. Come in.” Jinyoung move away from the door and let Mark come in. 

“Ohh. You wrap all the furniture? You will move out from here?” Mark ask him while sit on couch that wrapped by a white fabric. 

“Yeah. I'll move to Japan. I open restaurant there.” Jinyoung said sitting in front of Mark. “So, can I help you, Sir?”

“I'm not you boss anymore. Just call me Mark. And can I have a cup of coffee?”

“You really got addicted to my coffee huh?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes while walking to the kitchen. 

Jinyoung open the cabinet above him and take his husband favorite cup, and staring at it for some minutes. It has a Pikachu picture on it. His husband was a Pikachu lover. A big fans. But it so cute when a full grown man using a Pikachu pajama with Pikachu slipper on his foot, so Jinyoung doesn't complain it. He giggled when he remembered his husband cute behaviors. 

Jinyoung just want to reach for the coffee when a pair of hand circling his waist. He startled then turn his body around. Now he enveloped by the warmth of Mark body. He like it, so much. But it's not right. The man in front of him is getting married this month, so he trying to tear himself from the familiar hands that hug him tightly. 

“Mr Tuan, let me go.” He said but Mark doesn't budged. 

“Please Mr Tuan. I have husband. You can't like this.”

“Where is your husband? I want meet him.” 

“...”

“Jinyoung?”

“...”

“See? I know you just making things up because you just want to reject me.”

With all his strength, he tear Mark arm and push him. He look at Mark with hurting eyes. 

“My husband is leaving me, got it?! He leaving me!” Jinyoung can't hold himself again. He was tired of the packing thing and now Mark is push him over his limits. 

“He leave me! He leave me alone then he gonna marry other girl and have a cute family with her! He leave me and never coming back!”

Jinyoung broke down in front of Mark, he let all his emotions go, he doesn't care anymore. It was hurt. It's more hurt that Mark is an insensitive bastard. Jinyoung kneeling down while crying his heart out. 

“I love him so much. But he now let me go. He doesn't look at me anymore. He leave me. I want him come back to me. I want him. I want-”

“I'm here baby. I'm coming home.” Mark said hugging Jinyoung and crying too. 

“I'm sorry it took a long time to coming back to you baby. My baby peach, forgive me.” Mark said between his sobs. Jinyoung was stop crying already. His body was frozen. He can't make the thing out. Mark pull himself from Jinyoung when the younger does not said anything. 

“Jinyoungie?”

“What? What did you say? What you call me?” Mark smile to confused Jinyoung. 

“My baby peach. I'm coming home. Can I get a welcoming hug?”

Without any delay, Jinyoung throw himself to mark that make Mark stumble and fall back, but he doesn't mind it since his husband is back. Jinyoung crying harder now. His emotions was overflowing. 

“You remember me? You remembered us?” 

“No.” Mark said while caressing Jinyoung hair. Jinyoung pull himself from Mark hug. He staring at the man below him with confused look. 

“I haven't recall all our memories but I found my old journals. And it's all about you.” Mark pull himself up and sat properly while Jinyoung now sat on his lap. “I also found our marriage certificate and this.” Mark hold his right hands up, showing the ring on his ring finger. He same ring that Jinyoung wore. 

“I also found your agreement with Suzy.” now Mark expression become cold. “Why? Why you do this to me Jinyoung? Why you let me believe that Suzy is my love? Do you not love me anymore?”

Jinyoung hugging Mark tightly and crying again. “I'm so sorry. I can't think straight that time. All I think is I can always close to you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much Mark. I never stop loving you. I love you more then my life.”

Mark caressing Jinyoung hair. “I got it. I love you too. But, can you tell me what exactly happened? Without hiding anything from me?”

Jinyoung nod his head. Mark lift his body up and take them to the couch in living room. He want put Jinyoung to the couch, but the man refused. So he let Jinyoung sat on his lap. Jinyoung wipe his tears before start telling Mark what happened to him. 

“I'm in the plane to Japan when you got accident. We are planning to open restaurants there since you also open a new hotels there. You want come with me but you can't come because you have some meetings later. So you sent Bammie to accompany me. Later I know, you got into a car accident after sent me to the airport. When I came home next day, that already happened. You lost your memory and Suzy have tell you that lie. No one tell me that and I too selfish to make our restaurant perfect. So I drowning myself on our restaurant planning than checking you up. I regret it so much.”

Jinyoung still remember that Bambam nagging him to call Mark as soon as he landed, but he ignored it, thinking that Mark also busy and don't want to be disturbed. 

“Suzy who like you so much from high school take the opportunity. She convinced your parents that you better with her than with me since she can give you baby and I'm not. Mama-”

“Wait, I thought we have a daughter?”

“Huh?”

“That night when we meet Jaebeom. He talked about daughter. Where is she now? School?” 

Instead of answering Mark questions, Jinyoung laugh hard. Mark frowning his forehead. 

“She is with her mom now.” Jinyoung said after contented laughing. 

“Huh? You're not her mom? Wait, Jaebeom cheat on Youngjae?”

“No silly. You cheat on me with Youngjae.”

“What?!”

“Coco is your daughter name. She is a white Maltese. I gave her to you as present on your birthday two years ago. To surprise you, I secretly buy her and hide it in Jaebeom and Youngjae apartments and Youngjae fall in love with her. He was upset and crying when I took her from him. Then you said He can be her mother and you become her father. That make me and Jaebeom as step mother and father.” Jinyoung explain it to Mark. 

“ahhh.. I thought I really have an affair with Youngjae.”

“The time I know you cheat on me, you no longer exist in this world, sweetheart.” Jinyoung said with a sweet smile, that making it look more creepy. 

“I won't. I promise! Swear to death.”

“I know. But I still can't believe that I lost my custody on Coco because a particular sunshine is upset.”

“That’s the point, Peachie. A sunshine is upset, and his own bodyguard is no joke. Anyway you can continue now.”

“Where we at?”

“About Suzy convinced my parents.”

“Right, about that Mama quickly agrees since she also want a grandchild and a heir. As soon as I come to the hospital, Suzy give me that agreement and threatening me that she will fire all the employees that know about us. I can't do that. Jaebum and Youngjae just married that time. Jackson and Bambam just move in together and Yugyeom still need money for his study. I can't let them lost their job.” Jinyoung paused a moment to take a deep breath. “She also threatened me that she will force you to remember anything that will pressure you and probably will kill you. I won't let her to do that. I can't live without you.” Jinyoung looking at Mark with other teary eyes. Mark cupping Jinyoung cheek and kiss his eyes. 

“Don't worry I'm here now.”

 

Jinyoung close his eyes when Mark lips trailed down from his eyes to his nose, his cheek and the last his lips. Mark press his lips on Jinyoung's lips for some good minutes before pull himself. 

“I'm so sorry. I might hurt you so bad. Please forgive me.”

“Yes, you hurt me so bad that it feels like I'm dying everyday. It become worse because you keep meeting me, then talk about Suzy in front of me.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay. At least you're here now.”

“See, we're meant to be together. When I lost all my memories, in the end I falling love with you again. I bet even I blind and deaf, I will fall in love with you too.” Jinyoung blushing madly now. He hit Mark chest lightly. 

“Who said I want to be with a blind and deaf person?”

“ohh.. You won't?”

“If you still handsome, then I'll think about it.” Jinyoung smirk while Mark rolling his eyes. Then, Mark push Jinyoung from his lap aside to sit on his own. Jinyoung pouted, he then trying climbing to Mark’s lap but the older don't let him. Mark crossing his leg and back facing Jinyoung, sulking.

“Really? I thought you come here to make up with me, yet you back facing me right now.”

“Say that you will come back to me no matter what.”

“Childish.”

“Fine. Maybe Suzy will accept me even if I blind, deaf, and not handsome again.”

“Fine. Go to Suzy. Marry her. I don't care!”

Jinyoung is annoyed. He meant that to be a joke, but Mark take it seriously, even bring Suzy to this matter. 

“How can I marry other person if my husband this cute hum?” Mark said back hugging Jinyoung. “I just kidding, Peachie~” he pull Jinyoung back to his lap. 

“Gosh. I'll kill Jaebeom for telling you that stupid nickname.” Jinyoung said burying his face on Mark neck, hiding his blushing cheek. 

“I know you like it, baby. My baby peach~” Mark said then chuckling. 

“Shut up.” Jinyoung groaning. 

Mark laugh a little then hug his husband tightly. 

“How about your wedding with Suzy?”

“You think I'll marry her after I know everything. You must be want leave me so bad huh?” Jinyoung quickly sit up. 

“Noooo!! I just asking! I won't leave you! I love you so much, remember?”

Mark smiling. “I know it, baby.” He place a kiss on Jinyoung lip for seconds. “I have cancel my wedding with her. She also confess everything to me. My parents and her parents also regretting their action. Mama and Papa want to meet you, they want to apologize to you.” 

“Let's visit them this weekend.” Jinyoung said, hugging his husband again. God, he miss his hug so much. 

“I miss you so damn much, Mark.”

“I miss you too baby. So bad.”

“Don't ever leave me again.”

“I won't. I promise.”

“I love you.”

Mark smiling, finally he can feel his heart tingles when Jinyoung said that to him. He never feel the same to Suzy. And with all his heart he reply his husband. 

“I love you too, so much.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who stay till this end. I know it is so much less the the expectation but I will work hard for next work.   
> As spoiler, I make the next job from Markjin prompt on Twitter. Please follow them @markjintweets and support them too.   
> I maybe not good as other author, but I'll work hard to make the prompt as close as you all expected.   
> Thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.. Nice to meet you again. So it's another fic I wrote. Maybe the idea is too common and mainstream but I hope you like it. I don't have many words to say, I'm so grateful that you spare some time to read this. English is not my first language so I am sorry for the grammatical errors and typos. Hope you enjoy it. See ya!


End file.
